


Kankri ==> Write

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've become quite the expert at it really. Earlier entries in your little booklet are much messier, hardly even legible, but you've adjusted to detailing what you see without letting what you're seeing affect you physically. You save that for much later when you have more time and less of a chance of being caught by anymore passerby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri ==> Write

**Author's Note:**

> So have [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/58079757019/northeast-signing-on) aka "Zack got writer's block three tines during this so it's good in theory but shitty in execution" 
> 
> Also there may be a little question on consensus in this bc kankri's doing shi and then Cronus is maybe taking it a little far? Just a warning, idk

You've become quite the expert at it really. Earlier entries in your little booklet are much messier, hardly even legible, but you've adjusted to detailing what you see without letting what you're seeing affect you physically. You save that for much later when you have more time and less of a chance of being caught by anymore passerby. It's triggering enough that Cronus does it within sight of other trolls despite being in his respiteblock. He could at least close the curtains while he pleasures himself. 

You wouldn't be here if he was that intellectual though, would you? 

One of these sweeps you'll get caught in the act of cataloging Cronus' sexual escapades. You hope it's not any time soon; you do have a reputation to uphold. What would people think if they found out about your own sexual deviancy? They'd hardly look to you for guidance when you can't even contain yourself or your primal urges. 

As you shut your journal again, you feel relieved to know tonight is not the night that you are caught. You quietly wait a few minutes as Cronus likely drifts off to sleep as per usual before making yourself scarce. 

You don't make it quite off his property, this quaint land dwelling home that he insisted on having to feel more human, before you come to face a dilemma. The troll you had just watched furiously masturbating with God knows who on the brain is now standing in front of you, arms crossed over a naked chest, pants barely done up and skin still shiny with sweat from his previous activities. You can still see tints of violet on his skin from the rush of blood and the amounts of material. Your cheeks flush red. 

"Yanno, if you vwanted to havwe a little showv all ya had to do vwas ask, babe," he coos at you with a trail of his fingertip along your jaw and the barest hint of anger in his voice. Of course he'd be angry; you violated his privacy on numerous occasions. You've shown your hypocrisy and after all the fuss you go through telling Cronus about your celibacy and your disinterest in sexual fantasies. 

He pulls at you while you're still drowning in your thoughts and you blindly follow him back to his hive. You find yourself in his respiteblock where his window is still uncovered and everything smells of sex and sea dweller and more sex. It's an assault on your senses that you almost can't take. 

You don't really snap out of your trance until he's tugging his pants off, bulge exposed to you though not fully unsheathed. You're almost at a loss for words, barely able to say his name, and when he clambers back on the platform on his hands and knees, you know you will be lucky if you can find any at all because you can clearly see his nook, can see the effects of arousal and you don't know how to handle all this information being sent to your thinkpan. You can feel your jaw slowly drop.

"C-Cronus, what, ah, exactly are you doing?" You try to maintain some semblance of a calm attitude, and retain a little dignity, but he's not paying any attention to that. He's searching for something in this drawer by the side of his platform, quite intent on finding it. Your eyes enlarge likely to the thickness of the human "toy" he eventually pulls out, you're almost sure of that. You can't fathom where he got it or when even because you don't recall ever seeing it and the way he handles it, you can tell he uses it often. 

He looks back at you and grins, wide and toothy, like a shark finally catching it's prey. "Vwhat's vwrong, Kanny? There ain't anything different than earlier, just a little less glass between us, huh?" He runs the blunt end of what you assume to be a human bulge imitation along the folds of his nook and you see his eyelids flutter, his fins twitch, his nook clench and relax beneath the ghosting touches. You'll admit, you _do_ have a much better view from here than from the window. 

He presses the head of it against his entrance but doesn't penetrate himself yet. A groan passes by his lips at the teasing and you echo it, bulge stirring in your sheathe. You lean against the wall of his hive, trying to keep your weak knees from collapsing entirely. The journal in your pocket is practically burning a hole through the fabric but you resist the temptation to take it out. You're too afraid to move at all. 

His breath hitches and holds when he does finally press in, stretched beyond your comprehension with just the one toy. His bulge is frantic, writhing and twisting and he shifts sort of so he can squeeze it a few times with his free hand. His legs spread wider and he lifts his rear up and you can see everything so clearly you think you may orgasm just from that. 

You're a little surprised that he can take most of that toy seemingly without much difficulty. Your bulge pulses in its confines, aching to replace that horrid thing and finally, finally fulfill one or two of the fantasies you've had when reading your journal. 

"Bein' awv-awvfully quiet ovwer there, Kaa - ahhh," he breaks off as he shakily moves the toy inside him, violet material soaking it and trickling onto his thighs. His eyes flutter shut. His hand works out a rhythm and you can see that he's having trouble keeping it up even from this angle. "C'mon don't let my-y showv go to vwaste. I'm caterin' to your needs Kan." You swallow dryly. Oh goodness. 

You take a hesitant step towards him, attempting to drag your eyes away from his nook and towards his face out of respect. You fail miserably. "You aren't upset with me?" You hold off on accusing him of being so attention deprived that he'd rather do this than yell at you for your perverse passed time. You don't want to give him a reason to be upset. 

He shakes his head against the platform, then moves away from the little drool spot that'd been forming there. "Nah — nah, I'm good, it's good, just kinda got too into the part, just vwanted you to make mo - movwe sooner than this. Fu - uck, Kankri, get ovwer yourself just for a bit, huh? My hand's hurtin' and I _really_ vwant ya to do this. I'vwe been thinkin' about it a vwhile nowv." 

You're stunned honestly, and a little flattered. You had thought yourself so untouchable that nobody would ever think of you in that manner, that nobody would ever want to participate in such intimate activities with you. There was still the matter of your celibacy but the fact that you were thought of so passionately — 

Then again, it was Cronus. 

You clear your throat, taking a few more confident steps. "Well, I'd like to apologize for hiding for so long and not "making a move sooner" as you said. I am willing to make my move now and make it up to you, provided that you'll allow me to." His response is immediately heard in the agreeing calls of "yes" and he just keeps repeating it, keeps moving, stuck on an autopilot of sorts. You eventually reach him, gently tugging his hand off the toy and replacing it with your own. You're trembling. This can't be real. 

Cronus whines in frustration at you, pressing his hips back. Violet seeps onto the toy and the tips of your fingers. Your bulge squirms violently, half a moan passing your lips from the ache and need. "Cronus, please stay still, I don't want to hurt you." 

He opens one eye and attempts a glare but all he succeeds in is bringing you closer to an orgasm without even touching you. "You and I both knowv I can take it Kan. Just _please_ do _something_." 

You nod, take a deep breath, and draw the toy back. Tremors wrack his thighs and lower back. You close your eyes for a moment, let the situation sink in, and allow one of your fantasies to come to mind. You breathe out, pull the toy just a little further out. You revel in Cronus' whining, in his earfins fluttering and his nook clenching in desperation. You push the toy back in hard and fast, and he hisses partly in pain but his bulge and nook both spasm and so much material pours from them that you almost think he's come. You set your pace, relentless and eager. He wants this and you've craved this, craved being able to touch him and make him moan the way he does in private. It's a rush. 

You are ashamed to admit that you wound up rubbing your bulge through the fabric of your pants when you realized he was almost there. In all technicality, you aren't touching yourself; your orgasm is triggered by your hand happening to rub your bulge while you're adjusting your leggings. Cronus follows you with a shout of your name, his back arching in a swift, fluid motion. 

For the longest of times, the air is filled with only the sound of your breathing. You still have the toy inside Cronus, unsure what to do with it at that point. He shakily guides you, removing it from him with a wince. You clean it off for him and replace it in its appropriate spot. 

He looks much more content than any other time you've seen him post-orgasm. You suppose that getting off alone versus with the help of another troll have different effects and emotions associated with them. What an interesting concept. You'll have to remember that. 

Cronus stops you from leaving. He grasps your wrist limply when you start for the door, fully intending on heading home, burning this pair of leggings because you'll never be able to get the stains out at this rate, and pretending this never happened. Cronus doesn't seem to get the message when you try to tug away and then explain to him that you need to go. 

"Come on Kan, just stay a little longer?" He slurs quietly, sleepily and he looks so pitiful laying there, naked and still semi filthy. Your hemopusher pumps a little faster. 

He grabs at your wrist again, urging you onto the platform. You comply, shedding your clothes as you go because as intimate as sleeping naked together is, you'd much rather deal with those triggering implications than spend any longer in material soaked pants. 

You settle down with him tucked against you, his back cool against your chest, the awful smell of his hair product trying to shove itself up your nose. You tentatively lay an arm across him, mainly for your own comfort, but he sighs anyhow, enjoying all the contact with you. You don't understand how he doesn't mind the heat of your blood but you aren't going to question it now while you're both sleepy and susceptible to irrational emotional change. 

"Hey Kan?" He sounds so exhausted that you shush him, running your hand soothingly along your arm like Porrim would some days when you couldn't sleep.

"Whatever it is, you can wait until we wake again." 

He quiets after that but you're almost certain you hear him murmur "flush for you" as you're drifting off to sleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I had horrible writer's block all this week and last but I think it's gone for now  
> Ima try to update shi but no promises  
> You may just get more sex


End file.
